


Confused and waiting for retirement

by trickycrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Saskue, Horrid grammar, I'm Sorry, Original Character(s), SI/OC, Teenage Drama, will diverge from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickycrow/pseuds/trickycrow
Summary: Waking up as Uchiha Sasuke is not a great idea. Without any of the memories but definitely some of the trauma, Sasuke has to become a shinobi before she is allowed to retire.





	1. Waking up

I was concerned. Very, very, very concerned. You see, not ten minutes ago I was minding my own business falling asleep all too late to be up for the early morning. Now I was staring at a panicked medical professional who kept on saying how everything is going to be ok. I had assumed so- but it seemed that this professional was absolutely certain my brother killed my family. When I asked which one ( I did have two after all) she looked at me befuddled until she excused herself to sob in the hallway.

How do I know she was sobbing? She was loud, and very annoying. I was a bit fed up with the whole act until I caught my reflection. Here are three irrefutable fans about me- I am twenty-three, I have light brown hair, and I am Caucasian. What I saw in the mirror was a small, black-haired asian girl, (couldn’t be older than seven). 

Cue the hyperventilation and panic attack. I barely calmed down in time to stop the black spots at the edge of my vision from taking over. When the nurse ( a different one) saw me calming down she stepped back and let go of my shoulders. I then leaned over the bed and threw up. I dare say it was a mild reaction to my Eureka moment. Thankfully there was no language barrier- which really doesn’t make sense- but I’m not looking that gift horse in its mouth. Nope, I’ll take the fact that I understand what people are saying and scream into my pillow about it later.

An old guy filtered into the room while I was wiping off the remnants of my loose stomach. While I was a bit fed up on the security portion of this hospital I had hope that the old guy might be able to help me out on the information grab. A large but probably completely futile hope was that they knew I wasn’t a kid and this was just a brief moment of insanity.

“Saskue, I am sorry for your loose. It-Its a sad event that occurred. Would you be willing to tell us what happened? We will use any information to track down your brother and make him pay for what he has done- to this village and to you.” The old man spoke with a grave tone- clearly struggling on how best to approach a child.

I appreciated the sincerity and the obvious struggle he was going through- but I legitimately can’t help him out on that front considering my last memory was as a twenty-three year old. 

Sighing I closed my eyes in an attempt to try and see if I possessed any clarity on what has landed me in the hospital. Nothing. Not a freakin thing. Which wouldn’t be so bad if I wasn’t suddenly seven years old (maybe), in a foreign area with an apparently psychotic brother. Well, kids repress memories all the time- I’m sure seeing your brother become a family killer is traumatic enough to fake memory suppression.

Well, what mom always said- if you don’t know the answer then bull-crap enough to confuse them. I don’t know crap about Saskue and his horrid brother- or where the hay I am. I don’t know what he is even suppose to look like either so… Bull crap time. Misdirection.

“I. I *sniffle* don’t remember anything *sniffle*” I said in a squeaky pre-puberty voice that reached soprano real quick as I started to have a melt down. Planned obviously so the old man will give me time to actually have information to give.

I started openly crying, causing the old man to widen his eyes in shock and reach to comfort the seven-year-old kid. I had planned to ask clarifying question but really that fake hysteria was turning real, quick. 

“it’ll be ok. you’re the leader of your clan now- you can live wherever you want and -“ the old man tried to comfort but I just screamed in absolute horror. 

What kind of TRASH COMFORTS A KID LIKE THAT! You DO. NOT. TALK. ABOUT. THE. BENEFITS. OF DEATH LIKE THAT! Who taught this geezer bedside manner cause they need to be fired.

Thankfully the old man seemed to realize it was the wrong track to go down and started talking about everything else from flowers to school lessons I was missing. All that faded to the background as I had a good half an hour melt down before passing out.

I had lost my family, not the dead ones but I am a completely different person. Is saskue waking up in my body and having a seven year-old breakdown? Ohhhh that will not end well. My Mom, Dad, Joe, Ann, Pete- all out of my reach. Unless I wake up I’m stuck as Saskue, without a family, in a world that doesn’t make sense. 

I woke up with a giant headache and I didn’t move. All day I was lost to my memories- my Dad helping set up for my graduation, Mom driving me home listening to my complaints in middle school, Pete answering my emails despite my refusal to do anything he recommended, Ann helping me with patience I didn’t possess after my surgeries, Joe the kindest one out of any of us forgiving me for every misstep. I might never see them again. I might have lost them without a photo to show for it.

Wallowing in my grief I didn’t see the worried looks from the nurses or my previously black eyes turn red. I didn’t see the panic as they rushed to get help, I didn’t feel anything other than hopelessness. I wished for my life to end rather than lose my family. Tears blurred my vision as I stared at the white wall of the hospital room. Will I be stuck here? I hated hospitals I spent far too much time in them before.

The old man was back, as well as a silver haired young guy, they were talking to me but I wasn’t listening. Drowning in memories I heard my mom, my dad, and Ann for all the times they told me they cared. The times I swore to myself to repay them for their help. The promise to be the best oldest sister for my siblings. Swearing to myself that I will connect with Pete if it’s the last thing I would do. 

As I was collapsing under the weight of my memories the people were panicking. The sharringun were active and causing such strain at being active for so long that I risked ruining my eyes for good. Eventually what snapped me out was when the white haired guy went eye-level and showed me his sharringun, at the time I just registered a red eye. Suddenly I was flying off the bed- screaming.

It was a flashback to what I never experienced. I saw a man wiping his sword on dead bodies and turning to me with his sharringun and suddenly all I felt was pain. I didn’t stop screaming, even when I came out of the flashback ad saw the old man patting my back, the white haired guy having covered up his eye again.

I screamed until I was horse. Then, I stood up- swayed because I hadn’t eaten- and socked the dude in the arm. He needed to learn how to handle people in trauma. The guy obviously felt bad as he let me land the hit, so I dropped the issue and walked back to the bed and pulled myself up. 

“Saskue… what did you remember?” The old man asked kindly. The old foggy didn’t know when to let sleeping dogs lie. I glared at the floor, my eyes back to black as I started to dissociate from the problem. Not healthy but a way to calm down, after all I just saw the murder of this kid’s parents. The man had similar characteristics to what I saw in the mirror so I could assume he was my brother. I gave a sigh as denial just wasn’t working any longer. I’m freaking hallucinating about Naruto as living as Saskue. I wonder what caused this mental breakdown. Mom and Dad were going to be sad when they learn their daughter has gone into a coma hallucinating. It’s going to hurt them. 

I still had pride though. I couldn’t risk myself speaking out loud in my coma. There is no reason to have them know I was hallucinating about Naruto- which meant I’m going to respond obscurely- no names, no places, not defining information. I took a gulp of air and let out a squeaky seven year olds voice.

“His eyes, he had three spots, not two. Sword, blood, and an empty smile.” I gulped as fear washed over me and I swung away from the old man’s arm and buried under the covers despite the heat- hopping to be swallowed up and pass on without this hallucination.

The weary voice of the old man spoke up again refusing to let me ignore his presence. “I truly am sorry for your grief. When you are ready you may return to school. I am sure your friends are worried.” I scoffed- friends? I’m a Saskue not an Ino. I am no social butterfly- I was obsessed with my brother and had an ego the size of a mountain. 

Eventually the old man and his red-eyed friend left. The next day I was discharged from the hospital, handed a bunch of health pamphlets about sharringun and healthy living habits. Rolling my eyes I followed the shinobi who showed up to take me home.

He led me far from the central of the village and caused me to witness a strangely familiar scene. I have never seen it before but it felt strongly comforting. It felt more familiar and strange as I walked pass the empty stalls, shops, and homes (thankfully not a spot of blood anywhere). I stopped following the shinobi when he opened the door to the same hallway I saw the two people die. 

Yeah, thats a no. I turned around and walked back where I came. I am not living in the same house that Saskue’s parents died in. Thats just asking for a repeat. Also, it is an absolute no for good mental health. I didn’t want to be treading around the house waiting for the next unexpected flashback. Instead I walked back to the shopping square. As the daughter of the Clan leader I probably visited the homes of many Uchiha and again, had no desire to be flash backing in my safe space. So, I walked back and forth between the stores to see where I felt the least familiar with. 

What caught my eye was a diner- no familiarity and as I walked up the stairs there was a living room and bedroom. I let myself have a small smile. Yeah, I’m going to live here. I turned around to the non-descript shinobi and glared in case he tried to get me to live in a house that belonged to ghosts. 

The shinobi just cocked their head and nodded slowly after a moment. “You plannin’ livin’ here? I’ll tell the Hokage, you sure though cause I ain’t commin’ back every time you want to change. This is someones home that your brother killed off…“ the prick seemed to be judging me for taking the home when my brother took their life. 

He wasn’t wrong- it is a bit morally dubious to steal someones home when your brother killed them. Maybe thats why they thought I would stay in the ghosts home? Respect? Well, I only had two brothers, neither are mass murderers (yes itachi was forced yet he was easily tricked if not defeated and that made him dangerous).

But, I will not be dealing with judgment like that crap- I may be older mentally but I was so emotionally drained I really couldn’t handle it. So I narrowed my eyes and got sarcastic and exclaimed in a false soprano. 

“Really! Because I thought everyone went on vacation! “ rolling my eyes to show how dumb I thought he was “That piece of trash doesn’t deserve that title- and I didn’t kill anyone. The madman wants me to be rage induced? Get revenge? Called me weak- well I’m going to live however the. Frick. I. Want. I think any of them would help me stick the middle finger to their killer. So leave the judgment at the door and don’t assume to know my mind.” I bit out kind of regretting insulting a shinobi who could very well kill me.

I wasn’t the type to show my regret though and waited until the shinobi -lifted a side grin and walked down the stairs. I closed the door and the windows of the top floor a bit paranoid that he would saunter back and kill me for insolence. 

After a bit of panic I decided to explore the home I claimed as my own. Basically- this entire clan area is now mine… While completely horrid it does mean I get to do innovatory. I started with the home/building I chose. I grabbed paper and a pencil and started with the bedroom. There was a mattress in the center with a dresser in a corner and a desk with more paper pressed in another blue walled corner. I noted down the clothing items found in the dresser and bagged it with the garbage bags found under the sink of the bathroom. So, I worked all my way down to the restaurant area and allowed myself a smile. I’m going to cook up a storm with the stress I feel.

The next week I went home to home and jotted down what I found- removing things that would spoil and placing the bags of actual trash by the entrance of the compound and the bags and boxes (found some eventually) of other things stored in the house of ghosts. I thought it a bit ironic- the home of the killer is repossessed by the people. I imagined the baffled looks that Itachi would get and huffed a laugh. I took a break after day eight because the quiet was getting to me. A couple people stopped by to see me but left after a couple minutes, shinobi were briefer simply there to make sure I was still alive and gone before I could blink. 

Deciding a break meant going to school -because I wasn’t sitting in the compound for the quiet to get worse- I packed a bag that I had taken a liking to with some paper and pencils with a couple actual weapons. I walked to school in the early morning. At least I hoped so- I was relying on pure instinct and had not actual clue where I was heading. 

Fortunately I spotted several other kids heading the same way- I followed a spiky haired kid into a classroom desperately hoping I was right. All I needed was people thinking I had finally lost it. 

“SASKUE-KUN!” Two voices screamed in unison- I flinched and paled dramatically. If I were to guess the pink and blonde haired girls were Ino and Sakura. I hadn’t had any stalkers before but my brothers suffered that a fate. I thought it was funny but creepy. Now being the subject of stares and fixation it was only creepy. I inched away from the two carnivores and looked for an escape.

My salvation laid in a blonde kid dressed in bright orange. There was a circle of avoidance as the kid squirmed uncomfortable with my staring. Subjected to staring as well I felt a bit bad- but I was running through scenarios of how it could go wrong if I sat by Naruto. The biggest risk is that Naruto already hates Saskue’s guts (i don’t know how saskue treated him) and didn’t let me sit by him. The runner up is that Naruto’s presence wouldn’t be a big enough deterrent. While that would be a bit comforting for Naruto it would be the worst for me.

Time was up as Ino had already advanced and was dragging me to sit by her. Deciding to be a prick I wrenched my arm from her grasp and ran to Naruto. He flinched as I jumped over him and landed in the seat next to him. After completely embarrassing myself from my over reaction and clear panic I slouched in my current seat and pretended not to see the stares. 

Strangely Shikamaru seemed to approve of my actions and gave me a familiar half a grin and settled back to sleep. Realizing the shinobi must have been related to Shikamaru and being the genius must have known why I sat by Naruto.

Naruto himself looked concerned at my actions but didn’t question it. Instead he decided to talk as long as someone was listening. 

“Saskue, I ate ramen today- at the best place ever! Did you do the homework? You probably didn’t get it yesterday huh? I skipped yesterday too! Do you need help cooking? Ramen is really easy to cook- if you get store-bought it only takes three minutes! We had a test on…” Naruto chatted and I nodded here and there letting the chatter wash over me and settle myself down.

Throughout the class Naruto commented here and there so there wasn’t any pause of sound- it was nice. By the time it came to practical matches I was feeling a lot better and more balanced. I stuck by Naruto who seemed to relish someone listening for once- the teacher didn’t comment either because I was right by Naruto and they didn’t want to spook me. I fought Naruto in the spar and Shikamaru after- though Shikamaru didn’t really try. 

Thats how I spent three months- working on sorting out the compound and coming to school when the silence got too much. I attended school more frequently than once a week though because I didn’t want to fall behind and then die out in the field because I didn’t train as much. I actually tried to see if I could become a civilian. 

A civilian life wouldn’t be bad at all. I had enough gathered that I could continue any business of choice and I wouldn’t have to kill anyone. Even as my theory of this being a hallucination was having less and less proof I still didn’t want to fight. Unfortunately, Clans are required to be part of the shinobi force. I have to serve a minimum of 12 years to keep the compound under the Uchiha name. Since I didn’t want to lose the large compound and I felt that it would give Danto too much space to work with I decided to keep up with being a shinobi. 

Despite my lack of endurance in my former life, I maintained a healthy figure here. I didn’t want to die after all. Since I was committed to being a shinobi for twelve years (and not a day more) I needed to be good. My dad taught me that if you chose to do something do it well. My grandpa had told me the reason :when you’re good you get to pick what to do. I wanted a high position so I could get a desk job- maybe manning the front desk of Hokage’s tower? I didn’t want to do poorly and get boring jobs though- trash collector would be a bit much.

 

Time skip~Two years later~Time skip  
Naruto and I had developed a good system. I sat by him and he talked. Nobody approached me when I was with him- except Shikamaru and Choji but they didn’t really talk. Other than casting me occasional amused glances, Shikamaru left us alone- Naruto seemed a bit too hyper for Shikamaru. Naruto enjoyed a captive audience who would reply on occasion. He was always at school when I showed up even though I had thought Naruto skipped school often in the manga.

“Hey, Hey, Saskue-kun! Did you do the homework- ttebayo? I did! It was easy-ttebayo! I thought that it was really confusing but you were right ttebayo. All of the problems are explained in the book you gave me ttebayo! Thanks!” Naruto chirped, hopping all over the place. Honestly the kid was on a continual sugar high.

“Saskue-kun! I got you a birthday gift. I hope you have a nice birthday!” Ino announced shoving Naruto out of the way and placing a wrapped box on my desk. I simply blinked at it. It was my birthday?

“WAAA Saskue-kun why didn’t you tell me ttebayo?!” Naruto looked devastated. Why? Because I didn’t know. Can’t say that can I…

“Whats todays date?” I asked instead. At that Shikamaru snorted and I ignored him. Naruto looked like I was an idiot and Ino was alternating between glaring at Naruto and look at me with stars. Honestly how did Ino know my birthday? Did she have it written down? I haven’t celebrated it since I became Saskue, so I certainly didn’t mention it in passing. Did they look at my records? Isn’t that illegal? Why didn’t I think about that? Eventually it was Sakura who answered my question.

“Its the eleventh- your birthday Saskue-kun” add a blush and me feeling objectified “I have an allowance if you want to go eat out after school I’ll pay.” Sakura twirled around looking at me over her shoulder with a bright red face. I’m about nine- maybe ten years old (i never got my age mentioned since I woke up at the hospital-sue me) and she’s asking me on a date? We are ten years too early to date- also I’m not a pedo. I’m mentally twenty-five. There is not a shot in the world that I’m dating a kid- or anyone my mental age while I’m a child- cause that means they are the pedo and then I’m morally required to kill the dirt bag.

“You’re young Saskue-kun! You turn eleven just in time for the exam ttebayo!” I blinked at that. What! Eleven I thought I was like ten? Wait exam? Thankfully my mask of apathy was in place or else it wouldn’t just be Shikamaru snorting at my ignorance.

Naruto looked happy and upset. I felt a bit bad for not telling him- But I didn’t know either! I flinched as Naruto looked at me with puppy eyes- crap.

“Sorry, didn’t remember. Haven’t celebrated in a long time.” I said shortly looking embarrassed.

I turned to Ino and Sakura, raising an eye-brow “How did you guys know? You didn’t know last year. Did you-“ I was cut off by the teacher as Sakura and Ino used my distraction to flee the scene and avoid the question.

A little unnerved I turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and ignored me. Frustrated by his refusal I turned back and faced the teacher.

Naruto, appeased by my excuse (reason) started chatting and offered to eat out at his ramen stall he loves. As class continued I decided that instead of eating out I’ll ask some people to come back to my diner and eat there. I had a diner that was always empty. I should practice taking cooking for others so I be ready for retirement.

As the bell rang I turned to Naruto and grabbed a fleeing shikamaru’s arm. Choji stopped on principle of not abandoning his friend- a good kid choji was. I cleared my that and spoke in an unusually soft voice

“You guys want to come over? I’ll be cooking enough for everyone if you want to-“

“YES ttebayo!” Naruto cheered. Shikamaru just let out a sigh, shrugged off my hand and rolled back on his heels until he asked “Can we bring a guest?” In an airy manner as if her didn’t care in the slightest. But my heart raised in relief and a bit a fear.

“Choji and parent surveillance is allowed- no stalkers though. So don’t tell Ino or Sakura.” I stated firmly, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

Shikamaru smiled and walked away, Choji nodded to me before following Shikamaru out of the classroom.

“They didn’t even ask when it was -ttebayo! Do you think they’ll show up?! What do you mean parent surveillance? What would you like me to bring-ttebayo?” Naruto chirped jumping around me. He really never changes does he. I really didn’t want anything- I had a bunch of crap from my dead clan. Hmm. Naruto won’t like that answer.

“Can you help me carry the bags of food I’m about to buy? Just accompany me for my birthday, you help enough by being you.” I said following Shikamaru’s example and leaving. Naruto slipped and fell at my words before bouncing up- his smile a bit brighter than usual as he ran after me.

We went to a couple stores and I bought enough supplies for the desert and dinner. Naruto managed to carry all the stuff so I didn’t have to and we walked home- Naruto chipping along about people we knew, pranks he was planning on doing and what he thought about ramen. We reached the compound and then my home. Naruto looked confused on entering and stared at me.

“What” suspicious of his silence I raised a single eye-brow. Naruto dropped off the foos and scuffed his foot against the floor as he scratched his head.

“Thought you lived in the big house-ttebayo.” Naruto looked so awkward it hurt. He was stupid though.

“Why would I live in a house that holds my worst memory?” I asked truly baffled at Naruto’s statement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short update and I'm probably going to update sporadically if I even continue to do so. If anyone actually wants me to continue with this please comment. Thank you for you patience.

Shikamaru and Choji showed up alone right after I pulled the food off the stove. I had made a simple stir fry and some red bean paste buns. Naruto shouted when he saw them walking down the street. It appeared that he was nervous others made the same assumption that I was living in a ghost house and was keeping watch.

I invited them in and Shikamaru groaned as he nodded. The amazing person Choji was gave me a smile and a nod without the sass. Choji is an angel. Naruto was leaping off the walls, he had been smelling the food for awhile and was ready to eat.

“Come ON!!!!! FOOOOOOOOD!” Groaning loudly Naruto grabbed Shikamaru (the most likely one to slink off) and ran for the small table. Choji somehow beat Naruto to the table though, I didn’t even see him move actually. As expected of a skilled ninja.  
After everyone sat down I dished out the food and we chatted. Well Naruto shouted a conversation as he stuffed his face. We replied to questions directed at us but otherwise didn’t bother with talking.

As much as I loved the noise Naruto brought, I was still crazy uncertain how to talk in a manner of a child. I didn’t want to slip up with any of my foreknowledge either. So, my first year was grieving and learning how to keep my mouth shut. I knew for a fact that I wouldn’t survive an hour in TI and religiously avoided anything that could lead me there. I had a crazy low pain tolerance and I scare easy. Heck one flashback and I only go to the main house to fill it with boxes.

“Are you ready for the exams?” Choji asked Naruto sounding a bit concerned. I was also concerned, what exams? Did I ignore the teacher that much? I paid attention! Why was I being blindsided by something that would be freakin broadcasted????? Wait. The sooner I start as a Genin ninja my years pile up. Which means I can retire sooner too. I smirk.

“Well, you seem confident.” Shikamaru interrupted Naruto’s boastful answer eyeing me amused. Honestly Shikamaru is such a cat.

“Confident? Maybe, at least I am in the top rankings so I don’t think I’ll fail the test” I said after a pause. It’s even true. In the practical one I could fail, though my desperate and frantic training had to pay off sometime right? Shikamaru just stared at me and smirked, drawling out another sentence to cause chaos.

“True, the exams are at the end of the month you know.” The Prick. He freakin knew I had no clue about the deadline. My study habits are of legend at the academy. I prep like crazy for any form of test. If the final exams really are at the end of the month- 2 weeks away- and he hasn’t seen me run in flustered like crazy then he knew I wasn’t prepping. Which I only don’t do if I don’t know.

Having been caught with my ignorance I glared at Shikamaru. He gust gave me an infuriating smirk and rolled one shoulder. Choji didn’t notice or more likely didn’t care to acknowledge it and continued to eat without pause. Naruto was just confused. 

“Everybody knows that-ttebayo! Why you saying useless stuff Shikamaru-kun? The teachers been hinting like crazy and been offer extra help after school if you need it. I go there all the time to bother Iruka- sensei.”

Betrayal. Thats what I felt. Naruto? Is this on purpose. We were suppose to have each others backs. Why in the name of the Hokage’s hat didn’t you tell me about the test! OR the review sessions! 

“Well, just thought it would be a nice present for Saskue.” Shikamaru slyly pointed out, outing me like the prick he is. Choji actually paused in his food consumption to glance at Shika and then me. Realizing what had happened, Choji patted me on the shoulder silently and went back to the food.

Naruto, the traitor, just sat there gapping at me. “You didn’t know-ttebayo?!” Squealing, he jumped up and trapped my shoulders.

“Don’t worry-ttebayo! We can make a list, 2 weeks are plenty of time to prepare-ttebayo! It’ll be OK! Don’t freak out-ttebayo!” At the end of his panic he was just shaking me back and forth. I honestly haven’t processed it yet, entrenching myself in deep denial does that, and so Naruto was the one who was far more concerned.

To get Naruto to end the rollercoaster I flicked him in the forehead. He froze as if struck by lightning, so I had to peel off his hands myself. Grumbling I stood up and went to grab a notebook upstairs.

When I was back downstairs, Naruto was stilling down looking normal again. Choji had gone for seconds and Shikamaru was staring at the notebook in my hand and rolling his eyes.

“Shika~ since you want that to be my present why don’t you write down exactly what I need to study.” I said eye smiling and making sure to add killer intent behind it.

A pretty face won’t move Shikamaru, threats of bodily harm will work if coupled with some guilt tripping. The prick shouldn’t have outed me like that. I had carefully built up a reputation of competence, I did not need Shikamaru poking holes into it. Anyone with half a brain cell knows my calm is fake, but it is polite curtesy to let it decide the people with no brain cells.

Groaning Shikamaru received the notebook and started to write. Normally you would think that any type of guessing would be inaccurate, and it is better to study everything. However, Shikamaru is a genius slacker which means he has practice figuring out the bar minimum he had to study in order to score a perfect 50 on every test.

With Shikamaru filling out the notebook that my life is going to surround for the next two weeks I relaxed. Naruto doesn’t have a calm bone in his body though and was moving around the kitchen, poking at different things and checking my cupboards. That was actually kind of rude.

“Find something you like?” I drawled at Naruto, with a tone that clearly meant you-shouldn’t-be-doing-that-but-i’m-too-polite-to-say-it~.

“Na- Saskue do you have lists for everything? You got lists in your cupboards about what goes where. You live alone so don’t you know?” Wow throw that right into my face Naruto. Whats it with my friends outing me today?

“I needed an excuse.” I stated hoping that my tone would clue Naruto to drop the topic.

“For What-ttebayo?” Dang it Naruto, what happened to your supposedly great EQ? Sighing because I now realized my mom of my past life had a point when she said she didn’t like inviting people over, I accepted my fate of humility.

“I didn’t want to go to school all the way, but I had finished packing up everything. So I told the teachers that I was just labeling everything. They incorrectly assumed I was talking about the boxes and storage.” I refused to meet Naruto’s face and looked at my plate.

“You could’ve just lied-ttebayo! You actually did this! You’re hilarious Sasuke-ttebayo!” Snickering Naruto deemed my house properly explored and went back to the table.


End file.
